


Next To You (You Tell Me What To Do)

by mercury_caduceus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Daddy Kink, Discussion about, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everything is consensual, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Porn With Plot, Top Stiles Stilinski, Verbal Humiliation, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercury_caduceus/pseuds/mercury_caduceus
Summary: "Derek had barely noticed that he was still kneeling in a foot of water. His knees were sore and he was freezing but none of that mattered. Not now. Not when Boyd’s lifeless body was laying in front of him, his blood still on Derek’s hands.Cora was sobbing and clinging to Boyd, making his heart break even more. He hadn’t thought that was possible, Boyd had become one of his best friends and now he had killed him. He closed his eyes, he couldn’t keep looking at the body laying in front of him.Stiles hand on his shoulder was the only thing keeping him from completely falling apart, but he knew he was about to snap."----Stiles helps Derek after Boyd dies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a couple really short chapters because I broke it up while I was writing it and I didn't want to make it one big chapter.
> 
> Song title from "Find What You're Looking For" by Flint Eastwood

Derek had barely noticed that he was still kneeling in a foot of water. His knees were sore and he was freezing but none of that mattered. Not now. Not when Boyd’s lifeless body was laying in front of him, his blood still on Derek’s hands.

Cora was sobbing and clinging to Boyd, making his heart break even more. He hadn’t thought that was possible, Boyd had become one of his best friends and now he had killed him. He closed his eyes, he couldn’t keep looking at the body laying in front of him.

Stiles hand on his shoulder was the only thing keeping him from completely falling apart, but he knew he was about to snap.

“Get out,” he whispered to the room. He needed everyone to leave so he could break and crack and crumble and he didn’t want anyone to see that. When nobody moved he stood up and walked over to the window. “Get out!” He shouted, still human but loud enough that Cora gasped and Isaac’s heart rate picked up.

He heard movement, people leaving the apartment without a word, a couple of them moving Boyd’s body too, and then there was silence.

Well, not really silence because Stiles still hadn’t moved from where he had been standing beside Derek. Derek heard his steady heart beat, smelled the emotions rolling off of him – concern and sadness mostly. He didn’t move towards the door, but he didn’t move closer to Derek either.

“Stiles, leave.” Derek was barely holding on now, he was so close to his breaking point that he knew anything could set him off now. He wasn’t sure how he was going to come back from this.

“No,” was all Stiles said, so calm, like he didn’t understand the danger of staying, like he didn’t realize how close Derek’s wolf was to the surface and in the most uncontrolled way.

And that was it for Derek. His wolf couldn’t handle Stiles refusing a direct command from his Alpha and he lost any semblance of control that he’d had left.

He whipped around, his eyes glowing and his teeth snapping together on a growl. He took a few steps towards Stiles before stopping, the couch being the only barrier between the two of them.

“ **GET OUT!** ” Derek put all his Alpha power into the command. Even if his wolf was angry and upset he didn’t want to hurt anyone else, especially not Stiles, but he really needed him to leave.

“No,” Stiles repeated softly. He didn’t flinch, didn’t move at all, just stood there looking at Derek with so much concern on his face that Derek couldn’t handle it.

Then Derek finally lost the small amount of control that he’d had, his claws tearing apart the couch, because it was the closest thing to him. He roared and raged and destroyed the table in front of the couch next. He ripped the legs off, broke it to pieces and threw them all over the apartment. Eventually he stopped, not really feeling any better, but now he was just tired.  Tired of losing people, hurting everyone that he loved. Just tired of being alive if he was being honest with himself.

He collapsed again, hitting his knees and ignoring the pain that shot up his legs. He hung his head and gave up. He just wanted it to end.

“Come on, get up,” he heard Stiles saying beside his ear, felt him tugging on Derek’s arm to help him up. He really didn’t have enough strength to lift him, but he was mostly trying to get Derek to do it himself, to just support him.

“Stiles, just-”

“Derek, if you tell me to leave one more time, I swear to god… Get up, you’re soaking wet and freezing and you need a shower and then you need to sleep. Let me help you, please,” Stiles cut across whatever Derek was going to say, his tone leaving the impression that he was not to be argued with. Derek sighed but did what Stiles asked of him. What was the point in arguing?

Derek stood and stared at Stiles when he followed the werewolf into the bathroom. He didn’t care about nudity, he wasn’t embarrassed and he was part animal, nudity was just natural for him. But Derek had always gotten the impression that it made Stiles uncomfortable.

Then Stiles raised an eyebrow as if saying ‘go on’, so Derek did. He was too tired to overthink anything. He started pulling off his wet layers until he was standing in the middle of his bathroom, naked and shivering. Stiles had turned on the water while Derek was getting undressed so it was already warming up the room.

“Okay Derek, in the shower,” Stiles told him softly, grabbing his arm and gently pushing him under the spray. It was the perfect temperature, just a little too hot for most people.

He just stood under the water, letting it relax his muscles and help him to forget everything for a moment. Then he heard Stiles walking back over to him.

Derek turned and was met with a very naked Stiles getting into his shower with him. He moved back a little to give him more space, though it wasn’t necessary. Derek had made sure he had a large enough shower for at least two people for… reasons.

Though if he was being honest with himself, every other time he had pictured him and Stiles showering together it had been a little different than this. One main difference being that both of them would have been all over each other and Derek would have been able to look at Stiles as much as he wanted.

But he couldn’t do that now, it would be weird and highly inappropriate considering this was not meant to be a sexual experience. Stiles didn’t seem all that interested either, which made sense. Derek had just killed someone, the blood on his body wasn’t all his. Why would Stiles ever be interested in Derek that way?

“Turn around,” Stiles said, pulling Derek out of his head. Derek must have looked absolutely bewildered because Stiles just repeated the words.

Derek did, not at all threatened by Stiles. Not even because he knew he could beat him in a fight if it was necessary but because he trusted Stiles. He trusted him implicitly and knew that he would never do anything to hurt Derek.

Derek smelled the shampoo before he felt Stiles hands in his hair, but he still jerked at the contact. Stiles shushed him, which managed to relax him again, and began massaging the shampoo into his hair. It felt great and Derek couldn’t have stopped the groan that escaped him even if he’d tried.

Stiles turned Derek once he was done washing and rinsing his hair so that they were facing each other. They stared for a moment, and it felt like something more, like they didn’t have to speak to know what the other person was saying.

Then, after the longest three seconds of Derek’s life, Stiles put some soap on his hands and began washing the blood off Derek’s skin. He started with his hands, getting between his fingers and under his fingernails, and then moving up Derek’s arms and over his chest.

Derek didn’t want to see the blood– _Boyd’s blood_ –running off his body and down the drain, so he stared at Stiles’ face. The boy was beautiful, which Derek had noticed before this, he had noticed the moment he had laid eyes on him. But he had never had the opportunity to stare at him from this close. So he took the chance, his hands twitching so much because he kept forgetting that Stiles wasn’t his to touch, that he didn’t have any right.

When Stiles was done washing the blood off his arms and torso he looked at Derek’s face. They were almost the same height, Stiles just two inches shorter, but when they were this close Stiles had to tilt his head a little to look in Derek’s eyes. Derek liked the height difference.

“Just give me a second okay?” Stiles said quietly. Derek just nodded, letting himself be taken care of, for once. Letting someone else take control from him and knowing that he wouldn’t regret the decision.

Derek watched Stiles quickly wash himself, wishing he could do that, wanting to touch. But he knew that would never be allowed. Stiles wasn’t his and he could never want that from Derek, not after everything he had done.

So he just stood and watched Stiles’ face, content to know that his bathroom would smell like Stiles for a few days. And that Stiles would smell like his soap, would almost smell like _his_. It was the best he would get and he would accept it gratefully.

Once they were done showering, Stiles helped Derek step out of the shower, both of them ignoring the fact that Derek was not the one with horrible balance. Derek just appreciated the care that Stiles was taking with him, that he understood what Derek needed without Derek having to tell him. He didn’t even really know what he needed to begin with.

Stiles grabbed Derek one of the big fluffy towels that was folded on the rack beside the shower and began drying him off gently. Derek let himself be manoeuvred wherever Stiles wanted him. He wrapped Derek in the towel and then dried himself off quickly, not even bothering to wrap his own towel around his waist before leading Derek out of the room.

“Okay Sourwolf, lets get you in bed,” Stiles said, pushing him onto the mattress and tucking the blankets around him. Derek realized then that he was freezing, which made no sense because he was a werewolf. He almost never felt cold.

 _It’s your body going into shock_ , a voice in his head told him. He didn’t want to think about why that voice sounded exactly like Stiles.

Then Stiles smiled at him, brushing his fingertips over Derek’s cheekbone, before turning around to walk away.

Derek couldn’t even take time to appreciate the view because _Stiles was walking away._ He was being left alone, he couldn’t be alone. Not now, maybe not ever.

“Stiles?” He asked, not even embarrassed at the panicked tone he had. Stiles turned around and he looked both confused and concerned.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, already back at Derek’s side, cupping the side of his face. He leaned into the touch, nuzzling Stiles palm for a moment.

“Wh-where are you going?” He whispered, hating how small his voice was, how young he sounded.

Stiles looked even more confused now. “I was going to go sleep on the couch, Der,” he said simply, like it was obvious.

“Why?”

“I didn’t think you’d want me to sleep in the same bed as you,” he answered, gesturing to the bed for emphasis.

“Please,” Derek asked, practically begged. He moved aside the blankets on the other side of the bed to be as clear as possible about what he wanted. Stiles stared at Derek, maybe trying to read his face, find any indication that he was lying or joking. But he must have seen how serious, how _desperate_ Derek was for Stiles to stay with him because he nodded and climbed into the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles just lay there on his back, a foot of space between both of them, not knowing what he was supposed to do, where the line might be. Showering was one thing, that could be clinical in its actions. Being naked in bed with someone… well he didn’t know what he was supposed to do.

He probably should have put clothes on. But his clothes were wet, and it’s not like he had extras here.

But then Derek was plastered against his side, practically wrapped around him. He lay his head on Stiles’ chest, listening to his heart beat which he wished was not pounding as embarrassingly fast as it was. Stiles instinctively wrapped his arms around Derek, wanting to protect him from everything and knowing that it wasn’t possible. He could still try.

“Thank you,” Derek said, yawning and nuzzling against Stiles skin. Stiles could tell Derek was already falling asleep, which didn’t surprise him.

“Of course, Der,” Stiles said, running his fingers over Derek’s hair, mimicking the way Stiles liked when he was sad.

Derek hummed happily, moving so that his face was mashed into Stiles neck, taking in his scent and pushing into Stiles’ hand to ask for him to continue. “My Stiles,” Derek breathed.

At least, that’s what Stiles thought he heard, but he’s sure he was wrong. It was so quiet that Derek probably didn’t even realize it had been out loud.

And there’s _no way_ Stiles heard him correctly. Stiles wasn’t Derek’s, no matter how much he wished he was. Derek hadn’t even wanted him to stay, but he had forced Derek to let him. He didn’t know how he knew, but he had known Derek couldn’t be left alone, not tonight. Debatably, Derek probably shouldn’t ever be left alone but tonight was worst than usual.

Derek was asleep now, breathing softly and evenly, snuffling a little into Stiles’ neck. Stiles gently moved Derek around so they were on their sides and Derek’s back was pressed to Stiles’ chest. Derek hummed happily again in his sleep and pushed his body back into Stiles’ warmth.

Stiles ignored the feeling of Derek’s _very naked_ ass rubbing against Stiles’ _very naked_ body. Or he did his best to get his body to ignore it. He didn’t succeed but eventually he fell asleep, his body pressed comfortingly against Derek and breathing in his scent at the back of his neck.

When he woke up he couldn’t understand why. It was still dark, meaning it was far too early for his body to have woken up on its own. He’d been having a great dream about a certain surly Alpha and the backseat of his Camaro, so he was a little annoyed that _that_ had been interrupted.

Then he heard whimpering, felt a body move slightly against him, and he remembered everything from yesterday. It felt like Derek was trying to back away from something, like he wanted the protection of Stiles’ body, though he was asleep so he probably didn’t even know it was Stiles.

Either way, he was still looking to Stiles for protection so that’s what he was going to get.

“Derek, Derek, shh, it’s okay,” Stiles whispered in what he hoped was a reassuring tone. He turned Derek over so that they were both on their sides, facing each other. Derek still hadn’t woken up, but he was grabbing onto Stiles arms pushing him away but also pulling him in, like he wasn’t sure what he wanted.

“Der, can you wake up for me?” Stiles asked, pushing hair off his forehead. He was a little surprised when Derek’s eyes flew open then, but he did his best to control his reaction, not wanting to panic Derek anymore.

“Hey Sourwolf, you’re okay,” he told Derek, smiling at him and still stroking his hair.

“Stiles?” Derek asked, his eyes wide and scared, looking to Stiles like he was the only thing keeping him together.

“I’m right here, you’re okay,” he promised.

Derek moved forward, tucking his head into the side of Stiles neck like he had the night before. Stiles pulled Derek closer, wishing he was bigger so that he could wrap Derek up and make him feel safe.

Slowly, Derek relaxed against Stiles, snuffling and huffing happily into Stiles neck. Stiles just ran his hand over Derek’s hair because it seemed to help calm him.

“Stiles, Stiles, Stiles,” Derek breathed into Stiles skin like a prayer, like saying it enough would make something happen. Stiles didn’t know what to do or say but he was just relieved that he seemed to be helpful in any way.

“I’m here Der, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Stiles,” Derek said again, moving so that he could see Stiles face. He put his hands on either side of Stiles’ face and stared like Stiles was the only person Derek wanted to see, the only thing that mattered.

Stiles didn’t know what to do with this level of intensity, people didn’t normally pay this much attention to him, at least not this seriously. They usually just dismissed him as the guy that was funny and shouldn’t be taken seriously, which was how he liked it if he was being honest. You can hide a lot more if people aren’t paying close attention.

“Stay,” Derek whispered. It sounded like he was pleading with Stiles, but Stiles didn’t understand. He hadn’t been planning on leaving just yet, he was going to wait until Derek was okay before he left. It was also the middle of the night.

“Derek, I wasn’t planning on leaving this bed for a while, not until we had to eat, or until it was daylight at least,” Stiles explained.

“No, _stay_ ,” Derek said. Stiles felt like he was missing something here.

“I don’t und-”

Suddenly Derek was kissing Stiles, his lips soft against Stiles’ but pressing hard, desperate. And before Stiles brain could even catch up with what was happening Derek had pulled back to stare at him again.

“Stay,” he repeated quietly. And Stiles finally understood.

“Forever,” Stiles could feel the smile on his face, so big it hurt but he didn’t care. He was Derek’s and Derek was his. He was never getting rid of Stiles now because when he said forever, he meant it.

Derek looked like he didn’t quite believe this was happening. He didn’t move at all, as though any movement would disturb his dream and he never wanted this one to end. Stiles couldn’t have that, he needed to show Derek just how much Stiles meant what he said, how very real this was.

“You’re mine Derek, if you’ll have me,” Stiles told him. He rolled them so he was straddling Derek’s waist. He leaned down and kissed him again, this time slow and soft and so perfect that Stiles wanted to cry. Derek was just so wonderful and Stiles wanted to keep him forever, he couldn’t believe that it was even a possibility.

“Yours,” Derek said, a grin to match Stiles’. He captured Stiles mouth in another kiss that was all want and need and love. A promise for what was to come. When it ended they were both breathing heavily, their foreheads resting against each other.

“We should probably go back to sleep, it’s really late and I know you’re still exhausted,” Stiles said quietly, leaning his forehead against Derek’s.

Derek nodded before whispering, “You’ll still stay with me, right?” He kept his eyes closed, which Stiles knew was from being unsure and scared of his vulnerability.

In lieu of saying anything, Stiles kissed Derek’s nose before turning him over and pressing his front against Derek’s back again. Derek sighed, leaning into the contact and the security that Stiles’ presence seemed to offer.

Derek fell asleep quickly and Stiles was right behind him, both taking comfort in the other being with them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just complete porn. I also couldn't just stick to one point of view so it switches between Stiles and Derek, which I hope isn't too confusing.

Derek woke up feeling safer and more content than he had in years. Possibly ever. At first he couldn’t understand why, then he felt Stiles body against his and his warm breath against the back of his neck. Stiles was his. He was Stiles’. Everything from last night had actually happened.

Derek was so content and pushed his body back against Stiles’, wanting to be as close to him as possible. That was when he felt Stiles cock pressing against him. He was definitely awake now. Derek hadn’t been with a guy in a while, not since New York, and he wasn’t sure how Stiles would react when Derek told him that he wanted to bottom. It wasn’t exactly the first assumption that everyone had. He doubted the thought ever really crossed anyone’s mind.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like topping, he did, but he _craved_ bottoming. He wanted someone to dominate him and make him obey and not have to be in charge. But he had never trusted anyone enough to be able to give himself over to them like that, to be completely vulnerable. Not until Stiles.

Now he just wanted to feel Stiles inside him, to hear Stiles tell him that he was Daddy’s perfect whore, to smell like he belonged to Stiles for days, maybe even forever.

He hadn’t even realized that he had been gently grinding his ass against Stiles until he heard the soft moan behind him and felt Stiles’ hand on his hip. Stiles was rocking against him, still half asleep but it felt wonderful. Derek couldn’t stop the whimper that left his throat.

“D’rek?” Stiles mumbled, he sounded confused but was still rubbing his cock against Derek’s ass.

“St _iles_ ,” Derek whined, begging for more but unable to get any other words out. He just wanted Stiles in him _now._

“Shit, it’s okay baby, what do you need?” Stiles asked, fully awake now. He turned Derek over so that he was on his back with Stiles straddling his hips.

“I need-fuck-Stiles-fuck me _please_ ,” he was panting now, along with whining and writhing under Stiles body.

Stiles eyes widened for a moment and Derek felt a pang of fear shoot through him before Stiles was sliding down Derek’s body. He felt all the air leave his body when a warm, wet mouth wrapped around his cock, taking him all the way to the hilt. Derek wasn’t ridiculously big, but most people still gagged a little trying to take all of him. Not Stiles.

He was barely coherent, couldn’t think about anything except the heat of Stiles mouth, the feeling of his hands stroking Derek’s thighs and holding him down. He was groaning and writhing under Stiles’ ministrations, barely aware of what he was saying.

“Daddy, please, I’ll be good daddy, your perfect cockslut. Need you to fill me, breed me, please Daddy, please,” Derek was pleading and moaning. Stiles wasn’t even sure if Derek knew what he was saying.

But fuck, he wanted to hear Derek saying those things until he died.

Stiles eventually pulled off of Derek’s dick, which Derek protested by whining and looking up at him with wide, panicked eyes. Stiles shushed him, kissing the inside of his thigh.

“Baby, it’s okay, you’re doing so good, I just want to know where your lube is. I don’t want to hurt you, I just want to make you feel good,” Stiles assured him. Derek nodded and started to reach for the drawer beside the bed. “Don’t move, I’ll do it. Just stay like that, okay?”

Derek nodded, relaxing into the bed. Stiles took note of that, Derek actually relaxing and letting someone take care of him, tell him what to do. It wasn’t exactly the norm.

He wanted to test something, see what happened. He really hoped it didn’t backfire; he wished he’d had time to actually have a conversation with Derek about this, to negotiate kinks, but this had all happened much faster than he had expected.

Stiles fumbled in the drawer and grabbed the lube. Then he crawled back over Derek and kissed him, long and deep, feeling Derek go completely boneless under him.

“That’s right baby, let Daddy take care of you,” Stiles said softly. Derek whined, high and needy. Bolstered by his reaction, Stiles kept talking while he started slowly prepping Derek.

“You’re being so good for me baby, aren’t you? Daddy’s perfect whore?” Stiles kept talking while slowly stretching Derek’s ass. When he had three fingers in him Derek was panting and begging, telling his Daddy how good he would be for him and how much he wanted his cock.

Stiles pulled his fingers out, and quickly replaced them with what Derek had been begging for.

Stiles groaned, the tight heat surrounding him better than anything he’d ever felt before, Derek’s pupils were blown so wide there was only a small ring of red, and the sounds coming from Derek were the best sounds Stiles had ever heard. If Stiles ever got close to heaven in this lifetime, this would be it.

Derek was absolutely blissed out, all of his senses focused on Stiles and how full he felt. He knew that Stiles would make him feel good and so he could finally just give in, let Stiles take care of him. Let Daddy take care of him.

Derek could hear Stiles giving him constant praise, telling him how good he made his Daddy feel, how beautiful he looked under him, how much his Daddy loved his little cockslut. And the more Stiles praised Derek, the more relaxed he felt.

Stiles was babbling, snapping his hips hard and fast, right on the edge of orgasm, “Fuck baby, so fucking good for Daddy, love fucking this tight hole, wanna fill you with my cum, breed you up, make you _mine_ ,” then he was biting Derek’s shoulder and cumming in him so hard he thought he lost consciousness for a moment because when he next opened his eyes Derek was arching his back and cumming all over both of them. His mouth was open and his eyes were clenched shut and Stiles could feel his ass clenching around his cock, making him groan from being a little oversensitive.

God Derek was beautiful, panting under him, staring up at him like he couldn’t believe Stiles was real and this was happening.

“Hey baby, you feeling okay?” Stiles asked. “You need anything? Water? Snack? Because I can go-”

Derek grabbed Stiles so suddenly, pulling him against his chest despite the pool of cum between them. Derek whined and trembled, trying not to cry and scream and beg Stiles not to leave him, to never leave him again.

“Okay, okay, baby, it’s okay, I won’t leave, I’m here. You’re mine remember? That’s it, you’re stuck with me.” Stiles kissed Derek’s forehead, turning them on their sides so he could hold Derek a little better.

Derek sighed, hiding his face in Stiles’ neck, so happy he almost didn’t believe it was real.

“As wonderful as this moment is, we should take a shower. I’m not going to like how this feels when it dries,” he pointed to the cum already drying to their chests and stomachs. Derek blushed, a little embarrassed, but mostly proud that he had such a perfect mate.

Stiles led Derek to the bathroom, turning on the shower and getting them both under the spray for the second time in less than a day. This time much more pleasant than the last, which he was not going to think about right now.

“Do you think you’re ready to talk yet?” Stiles asked, making Derek panic a little. He was _just_ thinking that he didn’t want to talk about Boyd-

“Because if we’re going to keep having sex we need to have a proper talk about kinks and limits and safewords and anything else that might come up. But if you want to wait until after the shower and we get some food, we can do that too,” Stiles told him, scrubbing the shampoo out of his hair and keeping his eyes closed so Derek didn’t feel pressured to give any specific answer, just the truth of what he wanted.

“Shower and food first, please,” Derek said, relieved that that’s what Stiles had meant. Stiles just nodded, and they both finished washing before putting on some pants and going downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

They were just finishing the sandwiches that Stiles had made them, Derek seeming to take his time, probably wanting to avoid the conversation for as long as possible. Stiles was glad that there had been a drain in the corner of the room, getting rid of the water from the night before. They both had just ignored the furniture that had been thrown around, not ready to think about that yet.

Finally, Derek took the last bite of his sandwich, sighing like he was resigning himself to the worst. He looked at Stiles with such a guarded look that it physically pained Stiles.

“Baby,” Stiles started softly, offering his hand palm up if Derek wanted to take it. “What’s wrong?”

Derek hesitantly reached out for Stiles hand, like he really wanted the comfort he was offering but was scared that it would be ripped away at any second. He stared at their hands when he answered, avoiding Stiles eyes, “I just… I’ve never done this with anyone before and I’m nervous about sounding… weak or stupid or something. And Kate… she kinda figured it out…”

Stiles could hear the unspoken meaning, Kate had found out and it hadn’t been good, was probably the reason he’d never done it before with anyone. He wasn’t sure if Derek wanted to talk about it but he needed to ask, he needed to know what had happened so he could try to help him heal. He told Derek as much, gripping his hand so tightly that if Derek had been human there might have been a concern of damage.

Derek opened his mouth, closed it, and then, taking a deep breath, started speaking. “Well, Kate and I first got together when I was 16, after Paige. I was still pretty devastated over that and I think it made it really easy for Kate to convince me I deserved everything she did and said to me. I’d also never had sex before and she was in her 20’s so I thought what she did and wanted was normal. She liked being in control, which I liked in the beginning, when she was nice and patient and not abusive. I don’t exactly know how we got around to her calling me a bitch or anything, or how she figured out that I liked guys, too, she just knew. One day she would tell me she wanted to try something new and I was always so _desperate_ to please her, because I thought I loved her and I couldn’t handle losing her, too, so I would agree. She would tell me it was what she wanted and then tell me I was disgusting and an abomination and would ignore it if I asked her to stop. After she would tell me that because I finished I must have liked it, and she would kiss me and tell me she loved me, and I just… believed her. I know now that it was wrong, that _she_ was wrong, but it… I could never do it with anyone else, I never trusted anyone else,” he finished, breathing a little heavily.

Derek hadn’t looked up during his explanation, he had stared at their hands, at Stiles thumb running over Derek’s knuckles. He finally looked up then, directly into Stiles eyes, “You’re the only person I’ve ever trusted enough with this.”

Stiles was doing his best to control his emotions, he knew Derek could smell what he was feeling and the last thing Stiles wanted was for Derek to smell the rage and hatred that Stiles felt towards Kate and think it was directed towards him.

“Derek, I’m so sorry. I knew she had been horrible, but I didn’t realize just how… I want to help. I don’t know how I can do that, but I want to do everything I can to make sure that I don’t ever do anything to remind you of that. Can I-can I hold you right now? Because if you don’t want-”

Before Stiles could even finish the sentence Derek had launched himself at Stiles, straddling his hips and holding him like he was never going to let go. Stiles hugged him back just as tightly, needing to feel Derek there, needing to know that he was here and he was safe in Stiles’ arms.

Derek was shaking, Stiles didn’t know if it was because he was crying or because he was just emotionally keyed up, but he just held on tighter.

“It’s okay baby, I love you. My brave boy, I’m so proud of you for letting me help you,” Stiles whispered, rubbing Derek’s back soothingly.

Derek gasped, and if he hadn’t been crying before, he definitely was now. He pulled back enough to look at Stiles, to see that he was being honest. “I-I love y-you,” Derek hiccupped, needing to say it back.

“You’re so perfect, Daddy’s perfect, brave boy,” Stiles said, almost reverently, just needing Derek to hear what he was saying, to hear his heartbeat and know that he was being completely honest. Stiles felt so much love for the man in his lap that it was like a deep, unending ache in his chest. A good ache, the best ache.

“Want to be Daddy’s good boy, want to be the best boy for Daddy,” Derek mumbled, nuzzling back into Stiles’ neck, nipping at the sensitive spot behind his ear.

“You are baby, you’re the best boy Daddy could ever want,” Stiles told him, smiling at how soft Derek was being, how sweet and vulnerable he was. He trusted Stiles so much and Stiles was going to do everything he could to make sure he earned and deserved that trust.

They stayed like that for a while, Derek mouthing at Stiles neck and Stiles telling Derek what a good boy he was, how proud his Daddy was of him. After a while though, the words and actions must have gotten to Derek because he started sucking marks into Stiles neck and grinding down against Stiles.

“Daddy, please,” Derek gasped, begging and moaning quietly, voice muffled because his face was still pressed into Stiles’ neck.

“That’s right baby, take what you need from Daddy. Look at me?” Derek moved so he was looking at Stiles, his pupils blown and his expression desperate. “Open,” Stiles says, tapping two fingers on Derek’s bottom lip and slipping those fingers in when Derek complied. He moaned, sucking Stiles’ fingers like they were the best treat in the world.

“Oh god,” Stiles groaned, hips involuntarily thrusting up against Derek, trying to get some friction.

Derek stopped sucking Stiles fingers and started kissing him instead. They were both grinding against each other, trying to get enough friction but there wasn’t enough, not with their clothes and the positions they were in.

“Daddy, wanna be good for you, wanna show you what a good cockslut I am,” Derek said fervently. He looked very excited for whatever he was about to suggest.

“What do you want baby? Anything for you,” Stiles said, running his hands up Derek’s back, feeling his warm skin and the muscles tensing and relaxing under his touch.

Derek didn’t answer before he was sliding to his knees, pulling down Stiles pajama pants, and swallowing Stiles in the span of a few seconds.

Stiles just groaned, grabbing Derek’s hair and using all of his self-restraint to keep his hips still and not shove Derek down until his was gagging on Stiles cock.

Derek had other plans, pulling off of Stiles dick to lick a stripe up the vein on the underside. “Fuck my face,” he rasped, already sounding fucked out.

Stiles didn’t need to be told twice. He grabbed Derek’s hair, shoved his cock all the way in Derek’s mouth, feeling him hit Derek’s throat and fucking in and out. Derek’s mouth was just as good as his ass, like it was made to take Stiles.

“Swallow around Daddy’s cock,” Stiles told Derek, holding him there with Derek taking every last inch. He felt Derek’s throat constrict, saw the tears and spit making a mess all over Derek’s face, and that just pushed him over the edge. Derek groaned as soon as Stiles started cumming, and Stiles realized that Derek had cum completely untouched just at the feeling of having his mouth used.

Stiles sank to his knees, sliding off the chair to kneel in front of Derek. He wiped the tears and drool and cum off of Derek’s face gently, wiping it on his pants. He kissed Derek gently, smiling softly at him.

“You are so wonderful, I love you so much. I’ve loved you for months, since you saved me from Isaac at the station. I can’t believe I’m lucky enough to be with you, to call you mine,” Stiles confesses, kissing Derek all over his face, neck, everywhere he can reach.

Derek lets out a happy rumbling noise. “Yours,” he smiles, letting his head fall to the side for Stiles to have better access. Stiles didn’t miss the significance of that gesture.

“Mine, always mine, forever and ever,” Stiles assured him. They had a lot more to deal with, like the aftermath of what had happened the night before, the Darach, the Alphas. But they could have this one moment, this one day to themselves. Then they could come back to the realities of their life. And they would be stronger together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that's it! I know it's probably a little rough, for which I apologize, I just couldn't edit it anymore and I had to post it.  
> I'm going to do my best to get some stuff out a lot more this summer so hopefully my writer's block will go away!
> 
> And if you want to follow me on tumblr: https://martinskis-lydias.tumblr.com/
> 
> Let me know what you think of the story!

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this slowly for months, and I just really wanted to get it done and posted. I'm not sure how I feel about it but I can't keep looking at it. I hope you guys like it though! Let me know what you think!


End file.
